


Line Up

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gangbang, Hugs, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacey has a fantasy. Claudia's going to see if it can happen. For the kink_bingo 'gangbang' square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line Up

Claudia and Stacey start sleeping together in senior year of high school. They're both single and figuring out that they like girls (Stacey likes them as well as boys, Claud is surprised to find by the end of high school that she likes girls exclusively), and they find each other hot. Stacey gets Claudia through that year of school by rewarding her with orgasms when she does her homework. She turns out to be _incredible_ at cunnilingus, and says it's her favorite thing to do.

That's not the reason Claudia falls in love with her, but it certainly does make her the luckiest girl alive when Stacey agrees to date her.

Claudia's parents are taken aback when she comes out to them, but after a bewildered few days start being supportive. Janine acts like she knew all along, and maybe she did; Claudia can never tell what she's actually looking up from her computer to pay attention to. They have one of their rare hugs the next time she comes home to visit, and Janine says, "I'm proud of you, Claudia." Suddenly her straight-C report card doesn't seem so bad.

She applies to every art college she can, and doesn't get the grades to get into any of them. She _tries_ , she spends every night studying until her head hurts and she can't bear to look at any numbers or equals signs, and groups of letters that look like chemical elements automatically give her headaches and make her want to sleep for a week. Stacey rewards her well, tongue flicking across her clitoris relentlessly, back and forth, until Claudia stuffs a pillow into her mouth to muffle the sounds she can't help making. It's still not enough. "You're bright," Janine says to her during one tearful phone call, "you just don't test well. It doesn't make you stupid." Claudia isn't convinced, but she feels a little better anyway.

Her parents insist that she goes to college, even though the idea of four more years of tests and quizzes and sitting in classrooms on sunny days makes Claudia want to cry. They compromise, after a summer filled with fights that inevitably end up with at least one of them in tears, and that is how she ends up in New York taking art classes at a community college in between working two jobs.

She likes her jobs. Weekday mornings, she helps out at a day care center, doing art projects with the kids, breaking up fights, patching up scraped knees, soothing tears when the moms leave. It's just like the best times of her childhood, babysitting all over Stoneybrook. Weekday and Saturday afternoons, she works in a department store, a job she got mostly because Stacey's mom got her a job at Bellairs when she was fifteen. The art classes take up half her evenings, the other half spent in Stacey's dorm room or on dates with her, or back at Claudia's tiny crappy apartment, complete with strange roommates she barely sees. Stacey's at NYU, which is the sort of thing that seems so obvious it's like a law of the universe or something.

They're curled up in Stacey's room, one night, when Stacey says, "We haven't really talked about our fantasies."

"I guess not." Claudia strokes her hair and smiles. "You want to talk about yours?"

Stacey's silent for a minute. "I want," she says at last, and the thing about dating your best friend is that you already know you can tell them anything, so although Stacey sounds nervous, she keeps going. "I have this fantasy, um. You know how I like going down on you?"

"Mm, yeah." Claudia shifts a little, still feeling twinges from the orgasm Stacey gave her five minutes ago.

"Well, uh. I really like it. And uh. Well, this sort of involves other people as well, is that okay?"

Claudia looks at her. "You can tell me anything, Stace."

"Okay." Stacey takes a deep breath. "I have this fantasy where we're at a BSC reunion, and I uh, I eat out everyone. Oh, I mean, everyone our age, not Jessi and Mal."

"Yeah?" Claudia pictures it for a second, Stacey's head between Dawn's legs. "That uh. That sounds really hot."

"Really?" Stacey looks at her, surprise and the start of hope all over her face.

Claudia nods. "We have some seriously hot friends. It would be," she leans in, lowering her voice and kissing Stacey, " _really_ hot to watch you go down on them."

Stacey makes a small sound and kisses Claudia hard. She rolls them over, her on top, Claudia arching up into her. They arrange their legs and shift until their clits are touching, then Stacey starts rolling her hips into Claudia. Claudia matches the rhythm, pleasure shuddering through her.

"Who would you eat out first?" Claudia asks, panting. Stacey groans and closes her eyes.

"You," she says, voice strained with _want_. "Then — then Kristy. Mary Anne. Dawn." She arches, an ecstatic moan escaping her throat. "Shannon, then Abby." She bites her lip.

"Fuck, that would be amazing." Claudia's picturing Shannon's head thrown back, imagining the sounds Stacey's tongue would make. They both come a few minutes later, Claudia imagining Stacey with her head between Kristy's legs. She's pretty sure Stacey's imagining it too.

They stretch out and settle back, Stacey's head on Claudia's breast. Every now and then, she leans down and kisses the skin under her mouth.

Claudia strokes her fingertips down Stacey's arm and says, "I'll see what I can do about it."

Stacey lifts her head to look at her, face flooded with eager hope. "Really?"

Claudia kisses her, soft. "Anything for my girl."

She calls Kristy the next day, after work. "Hey, can you talk? I mean, privately?"

"Yeah, my roommate's out," Kristy says. "What's up?"

"Well, it's sort of a ... delicate subject. Uh. Well, we were wondering, at the next BSC reunion, how everyone would feel about ... a sort of an orgy."

Kristy's quiet for a minute. "We're not all queer," she says. She sounds like she's really giving it some thought. Claudia silently thanks whatever in the universe is listening for Kristy's automatic reaction to ideas for group activity. "And Jessi and Mal are a bit young."

"I meant the older ones," Claudia says. "And okay. Specifically, Stacey has this fantasy about going down on all of you. I said I'd see what I could do."

Kristy swallows audibly. "She — she wants to go down on us?" That is definite interest in her voice. "Uh, yeah, _yeah_ , I will — I'll draw up permission slips, email them to you when they're filled out."

Of course she's going to make permission slips. "You're the best, Kris," Claudia says.

"Oh — did she mean Logan as well?"

"No, just the girls. Does Logan even count any more?"

"No, I just had to check." They haven't counted Logan as part of the BSC since he made it clear he was only in the club for Mary Anne.

"He doesn't come to the reunions," Claudia points out.

"If Stacey wanted it and Mary Anne was okay with it, I'd have invited him this time," Kristy says.

"Really? You'd do that for Stace?"

"Well yeah." Kristy says it like it's obvious. "She's on my crew."

Claudia laughs. "Thanks, Captain Tightpants. It means a lot."

"That's what friends are _for_." She's smiling. "Listen, I have to go, I'm babysitting one of my professor's kids in a half hour."

"Of course you are." Claudia grins. "Have fun."

"I will. His kids are great. I'll let you know what the others say."

"Love you," Claudia says, their usual sign-off.

"Love you too."

Kristy emails her a week later. Attached are seven pictures; Kristy really did draw up permission slips, with spaces for names, and everyone has put their names on them.

I, _Kristy Thomas_ , give Stacey McGill permission to perform cunnilingus on me at the next Babysitters Club reunion vacation. I furthermore give permission for _everyone else to watch_.

I, _Mary Anne Spier_ , give Stacey McGill permission to perform cunnilingus on me at the next Babysitters Club reunion vacation. I furthermore give permission for _Only if we can do it in private or I don't have to take my clothes off_.

I, _Dawn Schafer_ , give Stacey McGill permission to perform cunnilingus on me at the next Babysitters Club reunion vacation. I furthermore give permission for _naked orgy!!_

I, _Shannon Kilbourne_ , give Stacey McGill permission to perform cunnilingus on me at the next Babysitters Club reunion vacation. I furthermore give permission for _the rest of you to watch if you want_.

I, _Abby Stevenson_ , give Stacey McGill permission to perform cunnilingus on me at the next Babysitters Club reunion vacation. I furthermore give permission for _anyone else to if they feel the need ;)_

I, _Jessica Ramsey_ , give my permission for Stacey McGill to perform cunnilingus on whomsoever she wishes, providing the person involved consents, while I am in the room or an adjacent room. _How come we're left out??_

I, _Mallory Pike_ , give my permission for Stacey McGill to perform cunnilingus on whomsoever she wishes, providing the person involved consents, while I am in the room or an adjacent room. _It's okay I'll be having sex with Jessi next door._

Claudia emails Mal with, _I see u 2 finaly got 2gethr. Congrats._

The reunions happen every year, in the summer. The nine of them — four original members, five later additions — go to Watson's aunt's cabin in Shadow Lake for a week of gossip, makeovers, lazy afternoons by the lake, painting in the woods (in Claudia's case), and evenings reading by the fire. They started after junior year of high school, when everyone had drifted apart and almost stopped being friends. Kristy, naturally, had decided not to let that happen, so had talked Watson and her mom into letting them have the cabin for a week once a year. That first year, Charlie had gone with them as a designated adult, but once most of them had graduated from high school, their parents were okay with them going alone.

Claudia talks to the other members at least once a week, now. She's pretty sure without the reunions most of them would have just kept drifting apart.

She gets through her first year of community college, takes a week off both of her jobs (which takes some doing, and even though she books the time off in February, she has to fight for it come June), and she and Stacey drive down to Shadow Lake.

Kristy greets them at the cabin door with hugs and a clipboard. "I've scheduled the orgy for Friday night," she says. Claudia forces herself not to laugh.

It's Wednesday, so that gives them two days of relaxing. "Sounds good to me," Stacey says. Claudia can feel her hand shaking, and squeezes it reassuringly.

They're almost the last there, and the second they dump their bags in the girls' room, Dawn and Mal jump on them, squealing. They hug everyone, exclaim over Dawn's tan and Shannon's new hairstyle, ask Mal how her writing's going (she won a competition last year, and this year she's had a story published in a magazine), watch Jessi demonstrate a little from her latest ballet role, and when Mary Anne arrives, everybody envelopes her in a huge group hug. Abby's not due until after dinner, so they all head down to the restaurant, talking over each other in their enthusiasm.

It's a wonderful two days, except that at first Mary Anne seems on edge. When Claudia asks her about it she says, "I'm just so nervous about Friday. I've never ... done anything with a girl before."

Claudia hugs her. "You don't have to go through with it if you're not comfortable, okay? Stacey wants you to be comfortable. We all do."

"I know. I do — I do want her to do it," she says, blushing. "I'm curious, but — what if I'm no good, what if she takes one look at me," she waves her hand over her crotch, "and decides I'm too gross to go near, what if —"

"Hey." Claudia hugs her again, rubbing her back soothingly. "It'll be fine. You've had guys go down on you, right?"

"Um," she says, voice small, "no."

"Then you've had terrible boyfriends." Claudia squeezes her gently to end the hug. "You've got nothing to worry about, I promise."

Friday night arrives. They have an early dinner, head back to the cabin, and Jessi and Mal slip away into the boys' room. They've been sleeping in there the whole time, "For privacy," as Mal says. Claudia remembers what the first few months of having a girlfriend are like, and grins at them a lot.

The rest of them sit in the living room and talk. Dawn is cuddling Mary Anne, who barely ate and keeps fidgeting. Stacey goes over and hugs her, after a while. "It's okay," Claudia hears her say, and Mary Anne looks a little better after that.

When everyone's a bit more relaxed, Kristy says, "Right, everyone to the bedroom. Clothes optional."

"We're about to have the most organized orgy in the history of time," Abby says, grinning.

"Is it really an orgy if only one of us is going down on the rest?" Dawn asks.

"I think technically that's a gangbang," Shannon says.

Stacey leads Claudia by the hand into the bedroom and starts unbuttoning her dress. Claudia finishes taking her clothes off while Stacey digs in her bag until she finds the dental dams. She drops six onto the nearest bed, and says, "Since no one's using this, how about we do it here?"

"Excellent," Kristy says, pulling her t-shirt off.

Claudia goes first. Stacey's tongue swipes back and forth, pleasure rippling through her. At first, she's very aware of everyone else watching, but these are her best friends, and a silent wave of support and trust weaves through the room. Claudia comes blissfully, arching up, overwhelmed with the atmosphere and Stacey's tongue on her clit through the dam.

Seeing Kristy get taken apart by Stacey's tongue is amazing. She looks serene at first, then starts biting her lip and making small appreciative noises. After a little while of that, she starts opening her mouth, arching her neck. Her hands fist the blankets and splay out, opening, closing, opening, closing. Then she's squirming, hardly able to close her mouth, high-pitched sounds escaping her throat like she didn't mean them to. She gasps a crescendo and comes, shaking, arching off the bed. "Wow," she says, as she gets her breath back. "Claudia, you should get a Luckiest Girlfriend Ever award."

"I know," Claudia grins.

Mary Anne takes only her underwear off. She's wearing a knee-length pleated skirt, blue and white plaid, and a white blouse. Stacey kisses up her thighs and murmurs soothingly, and Mary Anne relaxes. She closes her eyes, and Claudia looks at everyone else in turn. Silently, they agree not to make any noise, in case it makes Mary Anne nervous again.

Stacey must have reached her clit, because in the next moment, Mary Anne arches off the bed and gasps, " _Shit_."

Claudia has never heard her curse before. She keeps still and quiet, though. Mary Anne doesn't stop moving, squirming and gasping. She makes surprised noises, grips the blankets hard, and comes with a yell after only five minutes. The sight of Mary Anne coming, Stacey's head up her skirt, is hotter than Claudia thought it could ever be. She shifts and licks her lips.

Dawn has been naked for a while. She stretches out under Stacey, moaning softly. The sounds get more and more broken as the minutes pass, and when Claudia realizes — as Dawn whimpers high in her throat and gasps out, " _Please_ " — that Stacey is keeping Dawn on the brink, not letting her tip over it, she can't stand it any more. Claudia dips her hand into the panties she pulled back on, and circles fingers over her clit as Stacey holds Dawn almost at the point of orgasm but not _quite_. Dawn finally comes with a sob, and Claudia comes a second later, biting down on her lip.

"Holy shit," Shannon says. "Can I be next?"

Shannon is the loudest. "Oh, fuck," she yelps, Stacey's face buried in her crotch, Stacey's hands steadying her hips. Shannon has her legs wrapped around Stacey's back and keeps tilting her hips, changing the angle constantly. "Oh, _fuck_." Claudia notices Dawn getting herself off again, watching with wide eyes as Shannon shakes and yells through her orgasm.

"I warn you," Abby says, as she's lying down after Shannon crawled to her own bed and collapsed, "I laugh during sex. My ex said he felt weird about it."

"That's okay," Stacey shrugs. "Just let me know if I'm tickling you or something."

Stacey kisses a line down her stomach, and Abby starts laughing almost immediately when she reaches her clit. It's just quiet laughter, the kind that mostly sounds like happiness rather than amusement. Claudia feels like laughing to hear it, and she can hear Kristy suppressing a giggle. There's a sort of tension as Abby's laughs start getting broken up with moans, but then Stacey lets out a snort and that starts it. By the time Abby comes, ten minutes later, everyone is laughing. Tears are running down Claudia's face, and Kristy is leaning on her, helpless.

"Sorry," Stacey says, through giggles. "I was trying so hard not to laugh."

"It's okay, it made it even better," Abby grins.

Claudia stumbles over to the bed Stacey's on, and pulls her down, laughter still rippling through her chest, though it's slowing down. "You didn't get a dam for you," she says.

"You offering?" Stacey's still laughing, but Claudia knows her, and the way she's crawling on top of Claudia means she is _really_ turned on.

"I'll just have to do this," Claudia says, dipping her fingers into Stacey's panties. She's not laughing now, but she smiles, and Stacey smiles back until Claudia's fingers find her clit. Then she looks desperate, biting her lip. Claudia reaches up to kiss her neck, and presses her fingers down, moving them in a circle. Stacey comes almost immediately, riding Claudia's fingertips all through it.

"This was the best idea ever," Kristy says, when Stacey has collapsed next to Claudia, cuddling close.

"It was," Stacey agrees. "Thank you all for letting me do that. My tongue is aching, but it was worth it. You're all the best."

" _You're_ the best," Dawn says.

"Group hug!" Abby cries, and they all descend onto the bed. Dawn's still naked, but the rest of them have at least underwear on, some fully dressed again. Claudia loses track of which limbs are whose and who she is hugging which part of, and it is the best group hug she has ever had.


End file.
